fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:SeleneWerewolf/Przyjaźń i Miłość
WITAM! Musiałam to dodać! xD Ten blog jeszcze będzie pusty ale po skończeniu z 1 częścią Odmieńców, zawitamy tu! Czekajcie niecierpliwie! xD Początek nowego życia. Oto ten czas... Jak Api mi nie pozwoliła zjeść Shadow'a... Foch... xD Ale zaczynajmy ten pierwszy i pewnie zarąbiaszczy dla was NEXT! Od miesiąca mieszkam z Diego w trzy pokojowym mieszkaniu w Chicago. Thomas mieszka tam gdzie my ale mamy bardzo słaby kontakt odkąd zaczął pracować. Sara wyjechała do Los Angeles. Zaś James do Anglii... Martin mieszkał niedaleko nas w swoim mieszkaniu. Pewnego razu Diego mi zrobił niespodziankę i zabrał mnie na plażę. Od razu się ucieszyłam... Poszłam do przymierzalni i zaczęłam zakładać strój kąpielowy. W końcu ktoś do mnie zadzwonił. Nr był zastrzeżony ale w takim razie go odebrałam. -Halo?- Spytałam ale słyszałam jedynie czyjś oddech... W końcu się rozłączyłam... Wybiegłam przebrana z szatni i wskoczyłam na Diego. Ten upadł a ja na niego. -Myślałeś, że cię tu zostawię?- Spytałam zadowolona. Ten się uśmiechnął i mnie pocałował w policzek. -To co idziemy się kąpać?- Spytał. Pokiwałam głową i wskoczyliśmy do ciepłego oceanu. Po godzinie wróciliśmy na koc. -Czekaj. Pójdę po lody.- Powiedział uśmiechając się, zaś ja pokiwałam głową i zaczęłam się wygrzewać. Kiedy poszedł to znowu zaczął dzwonić mój telefon. Odebrałam i zaczęłam nasłuchiwać. Usłyszałam dziwne głosy... W końcu ktoś się rozłączył... Odłożyłam telefon i zaczęłam się bać... W końcu nastał wieczór i po zjedzonych lodach wróciliśmy do domu. Położyłam się na kanapie zmęczona jak mało kto. Zaś Diego koło mnie. -Zmęczona?- Spytał. -Bardzo...- Odpowiedziałam i przytuliłam się do niego. -Wiesz... Jakoś taka przestraszona się wydajesz...- Odpowiedział niepewnie. -No... Jak byłam w szatni to ktoś do mnie zadzwonił... Zastrzeżony... Odebrałam i ledwo co było słychać tylko oddychanie...- Powiedziałam. Diego się uśmiechnął. -Żart dzieciaków...- Odpowiedział. -Drugi raz tak samo... Ale było słychać dziwne dźwięki.- Odpowiedziałam ale tym razem trochę spoważniał. -Może się bawią...- Odpowiedział. -Zamknąłęś drzwi?- Spytałam trochę przestraszona. Pokiwał głową i pocałował w policzek. -Lepiej idźmy spać... Jutro wcześnie wstaję...- Odpowiedział i przekręcił się na bok. -Dobranoc.- Powiedział a ja odwzajemniłam. W końcu zaczęłam myśleć... Aż po chwili zasnęłam. CDN Wow xD Ochrona. Pewnego dnia Diego zaczął się niepokoić. Od paru dni ciągle ktoś do mnie wydzwaniał a nawet do niego... W końcu zaczął się bać o mnie. -Wiesz... Muszę wyjechać do Hiszpani... Na tydzień... Dasz sobie radę?- Spytał niepewnie. -Pewnie. Zadzwoniłam do Martin'a i powiedział, że wieczorem u mnie będzie.- Powiedziałam zaś on zrobił złą minę. -Tylko... Uważaj...- Powiedział i pocałował mnie w policzek. Potem się pożegnał i wyszedł. Usiadłam na kanapie i zaczęłam oglądać telewizję. Wtedy w telewizji zaczęli mówić dziwne rzeczy. "Ostatnio w mieście dzieją się dziwne rzeczy... Wczoraj skradziono pewien kostium ze starej pizzerii Fazbear's Pizza... Strój królika i kilka głów niedźwiedzi... Zaś 3 tygodnie temu został znaleziony Antonio, który zaginął w 2005 roku..." Gdy to wszystko usłyszałam to od razu zadzwoniłam do najbliższego znajomego. Martin nie odbierał... Wzięłam najszybszy numer. Był nim James, który był w Anglii. Zadzwoniłam ale ten też nie odbierał... W końcu wybrałam numer do Thomas'a. Był sygnał dość długi, w końcu usłyszałam jego głos i warczenie silnika samochodowego. -Halo?- Spytał. -Thomas?!- Krzyknęłam przestraszona. -Diana? Co się dzieje?- Spytał zaniepokojony. -Dasz radę do mnie przyjechać? To ważne!- Krzyknęłam do telefonu. -Na razie tak... Co się stało?- Odpowiedział. -Tego nie da się przez telefon wyjaśnić...- Odpowiedziałam. -Zaraz będę...- Odpowiedział i się rozłączył... Włóczyłam się po całym mieszkaniu. W końcu przyszedł Thomas. -Już jestem...- Odpowiedział. Zrobiłam smutną minę i kazałam mu usiąść... Zrobił to co kazałam i wszystko mu opowiedziałam... Thomas był zdziwiony. -Nie martw się... Może to po prostu przypadek?- Powiedział zaniepokojony. -Jak przypadek? Przypadek, że Antonio żyje? Co z Klarą i Drake'm?- Spytałam zaniepokojona. -Wiesz... Muszę iść do pracy a z tego co słyszałem to przychodzi do ciebie Martin... Daj znać jak się coś zdarzy...- Powiedział i wyszedł. Usiadłam na kanapę i weszłam na komputer. Zaczęłam szukać więcej o tematyce starej pizzerii... W końcu znalazłam jakąś stronę na temat historii a raczej... Legendy... "Pierwsza pizzeria, Pizzeria Golden Dinner. Została stworzona 1 lipca 1972 roku. Nie jaki Freddy McLong stworzył ją z upływem czasu. Pewnego razu dodał do swojej małej restauracji 8 animatroników. Jednym z głównych był to Golden Freddy oraz Golden Bonnie, reszta to nie jaka piątka zwierzaków. Na scenie występowali Freddy Bear, Bonnie Bunn oraz Chica Chics. Zaś koło sceny był niejaki piracki lis Foxy Pirax. Jego partnerką była niejaka Wolf Pirax. Był jeszcze nielada Nightmare... Był to czerwony miś z ostrymi zębami. Często nosił kapelusz tak jak Freddy Bear. Tańczył przy dzieciach... Lecz pewnego dnia... Nightmare oszalał i zaczął atakować ludzi. Odłączono go i pozbawiono na części... Niestety okazało się, że Nightmare miał w sobie kilka złych dusz... W końcu te dusze zapanowały wszystkimi animatronikami oprócz Golden Bonnie'go i Golden Freddy'ego. Animatroniki zostały wywiezione do rozbioru." Gdy to przeczytałam to zamarłam... Przypomniało mi się jak byłem na rozbiórce... Były tam takie animatroniki oprócz tego Nightmare'a... WIECZÓR! W końcu przyszedł Mamut. -Cześć.- Odpowiedział przychodząc ze swoim psem Mamutem. -Jaki słodki!- Krzyknęłam i pogłaskałam. Ten radośnie zamachał ogonem i położył się na plecy. -Jak ma na imię?- Spytałam. -Mamut.- Powiedział drapiąc się po głowie. -Tak... Słuchaj muszę ci coś powiedzieć.- Odpowiedziałam. Kazałam mu usiąść i wszystko mu wytłumaczyłam. -Dziwne...- Odpowiedział niepewny. Zaczęliśmy o tym gadać. W końcu zakończyliśmy temat i zaczęliśmy robić coś do jedzenia. W końcu Martin się odezwał. -Jak długo jesteś z Diego? -Jakiś miesiąc... A co?- Spytałam jakoś niepewnie. -Nie nic...- Odpowiedział. W końcu przez przypadek spadł mu talerz i się potłukł. -Wybacz...- Powiedział a ja zachichotałam. Kucnęłam i chciałam posprzątać rozbite naczynie. Martin zrobił to samo i gdy miał położyć na jednym szkle rękę to ja położyłam na tym samym. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie aż w końcu się oboje zarumienieliśmy. -Ja posprzątam...- Odpowiedział. Wstałam i pokiwałam głową. -Diego jest podobny do ciebie...- Odpowiedziałam patrząc na nasze zdjęcia z plaży. W końcu usłyszałam jak Martin stanął dęba. -Oh już nie przesadzaj! On nie jest taki wspaniały jak ci się wydaje...- Odpowiedział... Wiedziałam co go gryzie... W końcu opuścił całe szkło i zaczął być bardziej zdenerwowany... -Martin...- Przytuliłam go bo wiedziałam co się dzieje... Widać było, że Mamut się zarumienił. -Diana... Przepraszam... Odkąd... Caroline...- Powiedział z płaczem i widział -Tak wiem... Tęsknisz za nią...- Odpowiedziałam i go puściłam. -Ja to posprzątam... Uspokój się i zrobimy razem kolacje ok?- Spytałam. Pokiwał on głową. CDN "Powrót do przeszłości?" Wybaczcie... Myślałam, że już tego nie lubicie więc przestałam pisać... Ale napisałam :D Persp. Diany: Pewnego dnia, wstałam dość wcześnie... Otworzyłam lekko oczy i spojrzałam na oddalony od siebie zegarek, widniała godzina 6:00. Wstałam i zauważyłam, że pokój jest pusty, Martin wyszedł wczoraj dość późno bo bałam się sama być w domu... Jednak po prostu zostawiłam ten temat w spokoju, wstałam z łóżka i poszłam do kuchni, zrobiłam gorącej herbaty (kawy nie piła :D), i napiłam się od razu ciepłego rumianku. Usiadłam przed laptopem i zaczęłam szperać w internecie za jakimś ciekawym tematem... Jedynie co znalazłam to "Zaginione dzieci", "Krew, za krwią" Oraz "Dom Strachu". Ostatni temat mnie nawet zaciekawił bo pomyślałam, że to jakaś nowa atrakcja. Weszłam w plik i zaczęłam czyać... O to co mnie zaniepokoiło... Dom Strachu wita! Stare ruiny, stare rzeczy, stare roboty! Spójrz w świat strasznego i niepowtarzalnego budynku! Kiedyś dobra i pyszna pizza... Stała się właśnie tym! Dawna pizzeria nie istnieje! Teraz nasze motto to! "Strach, Strach w kołdrę właź!" HAHA! Nie oprzyj się przyjść i przestraszyć dnia 23-07-2015 roku! Już dziś zobaczysz najbardziej zaufane i straszne miejsce! Do zobaczenia! Po tych słowach coś do mnie doszło... Że coś kolejnego chce mnie wystraszyć na śmierć a jednocześnie wspomnieć te dawne lata... W końcu dostałam jakiegoś uderzenia i usłyszałam dzwoniący telefon... Odebrałam... -H...Halo?- Powiedziałam niepewnie... Było słychać ciszę... Głuchą ciszę... Po chwili usłyszałam głos... -To... Ja...- Ten głos wydał mi się znajomy... Opuściłam przez przypadek telefon a ten się rozwalił... Moje przypuszczenia były słuszne... ON wrócił... CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach